Michael Stasiak
|actor = Shea Whigham |image = Michael Profile.png |AKA = Stasiak |fullname = |born = |status = Alive |death = |deathreason = |residence = Los Angeles, |profession = Agent (Federal Bureau of Investigation) |citizenship = American |gender = Male |haircolor = Brown |eyecolor = Blue |relatives = |loves = |friends = |partners = |otheractor = |movie = |othermedia }} Michael Stasiak is an agent in the .Fast & Furious (film) A minor character in ''The Fast and the Furious'' franchise, Stasiak once worked with Brian O'Conner during the Arturo Braga investigation. Prior to Brian's defection from the FBI, the two came to blows over the arrest of Dominic Toretto. Stasiak would later help Brian reenter the United States to obtain information from an imprisoned Braga during the crew's hunt for Owen Shaw.Fast & Furious 6 Biography ''Fast & Furious'' Stasiak worked alongside Brian O'Conner and Trinh under the supervision of Penning during the Arturo Braga investigation. The case had been stalled by the deaths of several informants who attempted to infiltrate Braga's organization. During the investigation, Letty Ortiz, a member of Dominic Toretto's crew, offered to go undercover in exchange for a pardon for her husband, Dominic. Though they agreed, Letty was eventually identified as a mole and killed. Stasiak accompanied Brian to the funeral, expecting Dominic to appear in light of the circumstances, unaware Dominic was present. Stasiak brings Mia Toretto in for questioning about Dominic's possible whereabouts. Brian, however, interrupts the interrogation and releases Mia. Stasiak and Brian come to blows over his decision, and he begins to question his loyalties. Brian attacked Stasiak and pushed his face into a wall, breaking his nose. Their superior, Penning, kept them separated afterward. Penning later informed Stasiak, Trinh and Brian that Ramon Campos was holding an underground racing event in Koreatown and volunteers Brian for the undercover assignment. Stasiak remained behind the scenes, monitoring the situation. When Brian contacts Stasiak and the FBI, it's in exchange for Dominic's pardon. The FBI sets a trap for Braga, who was willing to exchange money for the heroin stolen by Brian and Dominic. Stasiak organizes a sting on Brian's information, watching the meeting between Brian and the man assumed to be Braga. Though Trinh is able to identify the real Braga using the fingerprint sent to the FBI, Stasiak orders his team to move in on Brian and the Braga decoy, effectively bungling the operation. ''Fast & Furious 6'' When looking to obtain information on the fate of Letty Ortiz following the discovery of her survival, Brian was able to convince Stasiak to help him reenter the United States. Stasiak was able to get Brian back to Los Angeles under a false alias (T. Bridges) and into a general population in the prison where Braga resided. Stasiak suggests that Brian must do something to get into solitary confinement as well. Brian decides to attack Stasiak again, breaking his nose a second time in order to get thrown into solitary confinement. After Brian obtains the information from Braga, Stasiak manages to arrange for Brian's release before he could be identified by his fingerprints scanned onto the national database. References Category:Characters Category:Fast & Furious 6 Characters Category:Fast & Furious Characters Category:Fast & Furious Category:Fast & Furious 6